End of all logic
by Hell of a hound
Summary: Seras got a job at the BAU, Alucard have known her for three years. But how will Aaron Hotchner and his team handle them? Eatch Alucard will drag them insane or he will be the best agent they ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my first attempt of and crossover, please tell me what you think of it. I am sorry if the characters seems occ, or something. **

* * *

(Hotch)

He looked tired over the file of their latest case, this time the case was that of a series of kidnappings. After he had stared at it for about ten minutes, he sighed in frustration and leaned back into his chair. He decided it was time to call the rest of the team in so they could share what they already knew.

An hour later, they all were on the jet that should take them to New York where the case was located, he pulled a new file this time it was a file over a young girl from England. "Is that the new member you talked about?" Morgan asked who was sitting in front of him; he nodded his head without taking his eyes off the file. "She has recently moved to New York, so I agreed that she should just meet us there." He then returned his attention back to file.

When they landed the girl from England was already waiting for them, she had short blond hair and was dressed in something that looked like jeans and a black T-shirt. However, what really got his attention was the black dog that was sitting by her side; it didn't even have a collar on. "So I believe that you are Seras Victoria, correct?" he asked her, the girl smiled brightly "yep, that is me." He reached his hand out to greet her, but as soon as he did, the dog beside her stepped in between them. The black dog stared at his hand with the hair on its back raised up and growled warningly at him. "Baskerville! Leave him alone." The girl snapped at the dog and grabbed it by the neck. The dog looked at her almost as if it asked her something, then it walked back to its place beside her. "Uh… I'm really sorry about that." She said ashamed and looked down at her feeds. "It's alright…" he assured her, the girl still looked down at her feed clearly she was beating herself up over it. "Hey… how about we get out of here and over to the station?" Morgan now stepped in. "okay…" the girl said.

As soon as they got to the police station Seras jumped out of the car and ran over to a person that was standing in front of the station, she grabbed his hand as soon as she got to him and began to drag him over to the rest of the team. "Everyone this is Alucard." She said and stepped away so they all could get a good look at him; he had a muscular build and was ridiculously tall, he was dressed in a black suit and had messy black hair. "Hi…" the man said without looking at them. He stepped forward to shake Alucard's hand, but Alucard just stared at his hand then at him. "Listen if you want me to shake your hand you'll have to earn it, because of the simple reason trust, respect, and loyalty is earned, only a fool will give it." Alucard said in a clam tone and turned to leave. For a moment, he just stared at Alucard, but then he marched after him. "Hotch… I apologies for his behavior, but trust me he is the last person you want to get on the bad side of." Seras said and gently grabbed his elbow; he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. "Why?" he asked plainly, and turned to look at her. "Because… of what he is…" She answered, and looked down at the ground. He took a last look over at Alucard, who just walked into the police station. Morgan that couldn't clearly wait anymore said. "Arg..! Let us just forget that weirdo and focus on the case." He placed a calm hand on his shoulder, before walking past him.

Inside the station Alucard was talking to someone that he assumed was the sheriff, but was too far away to be sure. Still angry over what happen outside he slide over to where he was standing, he had to for a second bite down on his tough. "Alucard? Can I speak to you for a moment?" he waited for Alucard to end the other conversation, the sheriff nodded his head to something that Alucard said then left. "Well, aren't you already?" Alucard said as if it was to most easy logic to figure out, and turned to look at him. "uhh…" for once he had no idea of what to say, so just found himself looking at Alucard in a dumb manner, before he found his composure. "So what do you want to talk about?" Alucard asked and tilt his head a little to the left, with a smile way too sweet for his liking. "How about we forget about what happened outside? And get down to the task at hand...?" he looked him over on last time before nodding his head, and walking over to the others. "Seras when we are finish here, I'd like to talk to you." He said when he past her. "Okay, sure…"

After they had talk with the local police about what they knew already, he walked outside and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Garcia," he could hear her push to the table so her chair slide over the floor. "What's up boss? Any closer to find the nasty unsub." He rolled his eyes. "No we aren't, however I actually need you to find out something for me…" he started. "I need you to tell me as much as you can about a man by the name Alucard…" he waited a second. "Fine I'll try. Garcia out!" and then she hung up. "Sir… you wanted to see me?" he nearly jumped out of his skin; somehow, Seras had snuck up on him without him realizing it.

"Yes I did, this Alucard I'm not sure about him…"

"I understand your concern sir, but just give him some time and he will surely prove to be a great help." He looked at her searching for any sign of anything, and then he turned his head to look at the ground. The both snapped they head to the left when they heard a sound, around the corner Alucard walked. Great… he thought. "Speaking of the devil and he shall appear, hey Alucard can you come over here for a second?"

"It's not really necessary, you don't have to…" he started when he realized what she was up to, but Alucard was already standing in front of them. "So let me guess, Aaron here want to know just who I am…" he could not help but look at him curiously, but the next thing Alucard said made him almost loose his composure. "Or is there another reason you sat Garcia to find out information on me?"

"What are you talking about?" Had he been spying on him? "No I haven't you simply just think really loud…" this really made him stare at him. "Anyway, the only thing you need to know now is my name." And with that he turned around to leave, but before he did he said. "So what do you say we take a look at the bodies?"

The bodies look liked a grenade had gone off inside their stomach. "So these are the victims that want missing a few days earlier, right?" he had his share with destroyed bodies, but this. "Yes, take a look at this. It seem like as if something have been eating at the bodies."

"Eating? Do care to explain?"

"Do you see the wound here and here?" The doctor pointed at one of the bodies. "As far as I can tell there is no sign of any tool to open up the bodies."

"Interesting."

* * *

(Hotch)

The next day

"Hey Garcia, did you found anything?"

"Well, you see sir the thing is this guy don't existed. There is nothing." He could clearly hear she was really up sat she could not be of more use. "What do you mean, don't exist?"

"I mean who ever this guy is, there is nothing on him at all." This really made him nervous, just who the hell was Alucard? He began to walk around his hotel room in deep thoughts, when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open." In walked Alucard who dragged a young man with him, he violently pushed the man forward sending him face down on the floor he landed right at his feet. "What the…?"

"This man was planning on assassinating you…" Alucard said as matter of fact, and sent the young man a hard look. "What!? He was?" he asked and looked up at Alucard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! Please have mercy my king, I swear I didn't mean to! Please spare me my Lord…" The young man pleaded and begged, with tears running down his eyes. Alucard just smiled at him, in a really scary manner. "That is not my decision to make, for the time being." Alucard turned to look at him. "What do you mean; it is not your choice to make? And why the hell is he calling you king and Lord?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice at a normal level. "Simple if you are Seras's captain that makes you my captain too, why? Because she asked me to. And he called me king and Lord because that is what I am, or at least to him I am." He looked down at the man. "So what do you want me to do to him? Have him spit out his deepest secrets? On the other hand, have him stripped of any pride that may be left? Just say the word." Alucard said in a really mocking tone. "Why you…. What are you up to? And you can take him to the station then I'll deal with him there."

"As you wish." With that he raised his fingers and snapped them, both him and the young man disappeared in a bright light.

Both Morgan and Raid come crushing into the room just after Alucard had left. "Hotch what is all this noise? Did anything happen?" he forced himself to look at the two agent, should he tell them or not? Will the think he was crazy? "Yes, I'm fine. And nothing happened…" they both looked at him clearly not believing him, but left it at that.

* * *

(Alucard)

He waited at the station until Aaron returned, then he walked over to him. "So have you decided, what to do…"

"Do you think you could go with Morgan to where the bodies were found?" he asked "of course." He walked straight past him and grab Morgan's wrist on the way. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go." He could barely feel Morgan's attempt to break free, and just dragged him with him. "I am simply just caring out the command that Hotchy have given us." He stopped just before he was out of the station, and slightly turned to look at Aaron. "Hotch…"

"Yes…"

"Watch out for how you use me, or you might find something you don't like… I'll simply carry out whatever command given to me." He could see Aaron's eyes flash a bit. "And I will deliver… make no mistake!" he turned his back fully to him once more. "Do your duty, as I do mine!"

Just like that, the prideful king reclaimed his throne once again.

Once they got to the dumpsite, they began to search the surroundings to get a better understanding at it, without bother with Morgan he walked straight over to the sport the bodies was found. "So as far as I can see; they have been dragged down from here to here." He looked over at Morgan who was studying the spot as well. "You know what? If I didn't know better I'll say animal did this." Morgan used his hand as if he was presenting the surrounding to him. "I mean; just look at how this place look, either that or our UNSUB is so disorganized that it's hard to figure out what he did."

"Maybe, by the way, take a look at this. Someone had been hiding here." Morgan walked over to him, and looked at the sport too. "How can you know that?"

"Simple. Do you see the grass here and there?"

"Yes…" Morgan answered with bit of hesitation. "Well don't you think it's strange that they are the only sports that are been pressed down to the ground?" He went on. "Now that you mention it, yes. But you can't be sure that someone was standing there."

"Actually I can." He jumped down and place his hand and feeds on the same sports in the grass, taking a position that looked like one a wolf or a cat will take waiting for its prey to get too close. What he did not tell Morgan was that the place wracked of werewolves, ghouls and vampires. Well it would be fun to see how they would handle this situation.

* * *

**First chapter done, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, pleas enjoy. And in this one I'm going to intudus you to some part of my own sick idea of the vampire legend. And I have no idea what the first languish to man is...**

* * *

(Morgan)

He couldn't help but watch fascinated as Alucard examined the scene, to be truthful Alucard actually made him a bit nervous. "Hey, what do you think this is?" Alucard asked, while kneeling at the ground nearby.

"Look at the line there."

"Yeah, what about it?" Alucard straighten himself up and gesturing for him to come along, while showing him other lines here and there. "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone was trying to make a really big painting." He studied the lines as well now, and the more he looked the more of what Alucard said made sense. "But what of?"

"Let's find out, any ideas?" Alucard asked and turned to look at him. "I'll call Garcia; she might be able to get us something." He pulled his phone out from his pocked. "What took you so long? I've been so bored without you." He couldn't help be smile and shake his head at her. "What have I tried to teach you, baby girl? Patience, patience…" there was some mumbling at the other end.

"So… what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering, can you get us a satellite photo of the dumping spot? We think someone might have made a giant picture or something."

"Sure thing, sending the picture to you now." Then she hung up, a moment later a satellite image pop up on his phone. He walked over to Alucard to show it to him; the image showed a big devil like head with horns, and it looked like something was been written over the image. "So do you thing we are dealing with Satanists'?" he asked, and put the phone back into his pocket. "Probably… so let's go back to the others, and tell them."

* * *

(Hotch)

He sat in front of the man that Alucard claimed had tried to kill him, but it was more his reaction towards Alucard that bugged him the most. "So tell me, what did he mean when he said you were trying to kill me?" for a moment the man just sat there, but then. "Well it means I was trying to kill you, because you invaded my hunting grounds!"

"Hunting grounds?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, what was it with this person? "YES my hunting grounds, and you have no right to be here!" he sigh tired, this person was clearly mentally disturbed or something. "I can go to where ever I want to…" He said in calm but hard tone, and crossed his arms over his chest. "But tell me, do you know Alucard?" he had wanted to asked the young man that for a long time. "Tell me what do you already know about him, human?" he couldn't help but take note at the way the man used the word human, but figured there was no harm in telling him. "He is a friend of Agent Victoria, and his name is Alucard."

"Yes, I did hear he had got himself a human girl as a pet." There it was again; the man's weird way of talking to and about humans as if they belong to another species than himself. "You still haven't told me who Alucard is?"

"His name is not Alucard, and if you valuable your life you need to get as far away from him as you can." That was interesting; from the moment, he had laid eyes on Alucard something had felt off about him. "Then who is he?"

"He is the father of murder!" the man answered and put emphases on every single word. "Excuse me, who?" he asked confused. "He is Cain" Cain, Cain? Why did that name sound familiar? Deciding he did not want to waste his time on this man anymore he walked out. "So do you think he is hallucinating?" Raid, who had been standing outside the room and watch the whole thing, asked "Maybe."

"You know it's actually funny that he thinks Alucard is Cain, because that will mean he is about five to ten thousand years old." Raid said in his usually history lecture voice. "But I still don't get who Cain is." He mumbled. "According to the Bible Cain killed his own brother Able because he was jealous of him and his relationship with God. So Cain became the first born and the first to take another life, and Able became the first to die." So that was where he had heard the name before, it was from one of the stories in the Bible. In the background, he could hear Raid still talking about Cain and Able, and he had to admit that it was a good thing having him by the hand. Mostly because instead of looking something up was it much easier to just ask him, and the best part was that Raid was always more than happy to share and never get irritated over it. "Raid, Raid!" Raid looked up. "I'm mumbling again, right?" he just nodded his head in agreement.

He turned his head when he heard someone walking up to him, when his eyes fell upon the person his first reaction was to roll his eyes. Alucard walked down the hallway liked he owned it, so that meant he was gliding down the hallway with more grace he had ever seen anyone with. "So…?" Alucard asked when was in front of him. "What?" he asked back a bit harsher then he intended to, and for a moment, he was sure that Alucard's eyes flashed demonic red. He shook his head and dismissed it as just the lighting or something. "Did he confess?" he did not have to ask what he meant. "No, but he did keep saying something about me…" before he could say anything more Alucard beat him to it. "Invading his hunting grounds without permission?" he could not help but stare at him. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Like I told you before, you have a bad habit of thinking really loud. And I know how his kind works, they are really protective over their territory." Why did he keep talking as if he could read his thought? "Haven't you figured out yet?" Alucard said as if he was answering his question, and then walked away. "Hey! He did say something interesting about you, he said…" Once again, Alucard just broke in as he pleased. "I don't go by that name anymore, you can tell him that."

"Wai,t are telling me that, you really are Cain?" Alucard turned to face him over his right shoulder. "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He had to bite down on his tong in order to mention his composure; he was not in the mood for games. "You can't seriously believe that I will believe that you are Cain!"

"And I don't recall ever expecting you to!" Alucard said in hard tone, that made he take a step back in surprise. "You should try listing to what people tell you, instead of just hearing what you want to hear…" He continued in a much calmer tone.

* * *

(Alucard)

"By the way, Morgan and I found something rather interesting." He then walked away; behind him, he could hear Aaron follow him. "What did you find?" Aaron asked wondering. "Morgan can show you."

Five minutes later, Morgan showed the rest of the team, the imaged that Garcia had sent him. "Why does every one think I have horns?" he whispered to Seras that was standing beside him, too low for the others to hear. "I don't know."

"Raid can you read this?" Aaron asked, Raid study the picture. "No, this is not a text that I'm familiar with…"

"Let me, I can read it." Everyone looked at him stoned. "The text is Agnologia or the first language known to mankind"

"You mean the language before God split it into…" Raid asked but he didn't let him finish. "Yeah, that."

"This is what it means:

He sees it in your eyes, your feeling paranoid.

You know what he has done; you know just what he has become.

He is ruling hell, and will for all the gods grace shall fail.

In the sea without lees, stand the bird of Hermes.

Eating his wings variable, and make himself yet full stable.

Now preying to the sky just to find, even the heaven cry.

Anticipating and debating what is left to life.

He feel it deep inside, with all the pain and lies.

And now he know just what he wants.

Look for help, but you cannot find it anywhere.

When all his feathers be from him gone, he stand still here as a stone.

Here is now both white and red, and all so the stone to quicken the dead.

Now preying to the sky just to find, even the heaven cry.

Anticipating and debating what is left to life.

You feel it in his bite, he is a parasite.

You know just what he has done, and now you know your time has come.

His own refection is the one sight that you cannot bear.

All and some without fable, both hard and soft and malleable.

Now preying to the sky just to find, even the heaven cry.

Anticipating and debating what is left to life.

You try to turn the tide, but you will only lose your mind.

Afraid of what he wants, hiding form what he has become.

Understand now well and right.

Now preying to the sky just to find, even the heaven cry.

Anticipating and debating what is left to life."

"That sounds just like a song to worship the devil." Aaron said thoughtful. "And that is just what it is." He answered.

* * *

(Hotch)

He looked around for the agent, but then realized that something was wrong. "Uhm… where is Seras, I can't see… arrgh!" he flew at least two meters up into the air when he felt something grabbing his left ankle. Then he heard laugh from under the table and from Alucard who looked like he was been chocked, he looked over the table where Seras was sitting laughing like crazy. "Maybe I should have warned you that she loves to scare people." Alucard said while trying to control his laugh. "She will likely stand in the shadows or other places where people don't look, and then she will sit there patiently waiting and that is what is so evil about it." Aaron to a deep breath. "And who would have taught her that…" he asked, but could not help but smile a bit over the grin on Seras face, who was standing beside Alucard who in return wrapped his arm about her waist. Alucard puffed up proudly stated "I did."

* * *

**Hoped you liked and enjoyed it. **


End file.
